Alddie
Alddie (Al/fie and E/'ddie') is the friendship pairing of Alfie Lewis and Eddie Miller. The pair are both in Sibuna, which means they spend a lot of time and work with one another. Alfie said that he didn't trust him during the trust fall, since he fell because Eddie was distracted by Patricia and Benji's trust fall. However, they are both good friends, and have a few things in common, such as their love of food. View the Alddie Gallery Alddie Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds * Alfie doesn't seem to like Eddie at first, jealous of Amber's attraction to him. * Alfie agrees with Eddie that Jerome needs to take part in Donkey Day. House of Chance / House of Divides * Eddie laughs at Alfie (and Amber) struggling with the Wonky Donkey. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Alfie (and Jerome) bet Eddie that he couldn't get Patricia to dance. * He excitedly gives Eddie a thumbs up after Eddie and Patricia dance. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Alfie said "he's good" to Eddie at breakfast-because of the bet- when Patricia said that Eddie was the only one with good taste in music. *Alfie was shocked when Patricia dumped milk on Eddie. * They sat next to each-other. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse * Alfie once again calls Eddie "Good" for being able to turn Patricia's prank around. House of Sorry / House of Hex *They are both shocked when they find out Mara has been expelled. *They both stick up for Mara and are happy when her expulsion has been lifted. House of Trades / House of Magic * Eddie accidentally stops Alfie from speaking with Piper. * They sit together at breakfast. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Alfie makes fun of Eddie being the son of Mr. Sweet. * He pinches Eddie's cheek. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting * Alfie suggests that Eddie being Mr. Sweet's son should go on the school blog. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Alfie (and Amber) infect Eddie's laptop but is dismayed when he backed the information up on a USB stick. *Alfie (and Amber) steal Eddie's camera. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Alfie (and the others) are relieved that Eddie is unharmed. * Alfie finds what Eddie and Patricia are saying to be funny. * Eddie wonders aloud when Alfie (and Fabian) have started doing "girl talk". House of Traps / House of Stakes *Eddie is jealous of Patricia missing Alfie. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Alfie (and Patricia) find Eddie in the barn instead of Jerome. *Alfie says "aw, how romantic" when Eddie explains that he followed Patricia to see what she was keeping a secret. *Alfie helped Patricia get Eddie into Anubis House, as he was concussed. *Alfie and Eddie are shocked at what Eddie had done with his powers. *They were both worried when Joy was dying and both are relieved when she wakes up. *Both Alfie and Eddie are part of the group that hugs Nina and Fabian when they get back together. *They hugged when Joy woke up. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *They are both at Amber's birthday party. *They are both shocked to find KT, the new girl but they both greet and welcome her. *Alfie finds it weird when Eddie said that KT was the girl from her dream. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Alfie and Eddie are annoyed when Patricia threw orange juice at KT. *They are also shocked when KT threw cereal at Patricia. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *They are both worried when Amber is left at the gatehouse. House of Trickery / House of Unity *They are both at the school with the others. *They are part of the group that hug Amber before she leaves. * Both are now in Sibuna together. * Both agree about Patricia having the biggest mouth. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Alfie squirts water in Eddie's face after he makes zombie noises. *Eddie gives Alfie a water gun to "protect himself from zombies". *Alfie refuses to go with Eddie to the tank room. * They sit together on the couch. * Alfie tells Eddie that his "jeans are scruffy". House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Eddie and Alfie are cool with KT being a Frobisher-Smythe. *Alfie and Eddie go to the gatehouse (with Fabian and KT). *Eddie calls Alfie a genius when he shows a sheet showing where to hide from Victor and the others. *They both remove Robert Frobisher-Smythe's tank to the crypt with Fabian and KT. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Eddie is shocked when he finds out Alfie (along with Patricia, Jerome and Joy) are the descendants. *Eddie wanted to warn Alfie and the others but it was too late. * When Alfie goes to get breakfast, he mentions that "Eddie would understand". House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *They are both expelled by Mr. Sweet along with the rest of Sibuna. *They are happy when their expulsion has been lifted. House of Possession / House of Greed *He is worried when Alfie (and Jerome) are chanting in their sleep. *He tells Alfie (and Patricia) that they have been chanting in their sleep * They sat together in detention.. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Alfie squirts water in Eddie's face (for the second time) when he asks where Patricia is. *Alfie awkwardly says "Hi, Eddie" House of Enemies / House of Surprise *They are both shocked and angry at Mara because of the rude comment she said to Jerome. *They are paired up together for the trust exercises. *Alfie fell down when Eddie was supposed to catch him and he told Eddie that he didn't trust him. *Eddie didn't pay attention to Alfie because he was watching Benji and Patricia. *Eddie told Alfie what was happening between Ben and Patricia. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *They are both happy when Fabian wins the dodgeball competition for Anubis House. *Alfie was among the others that were annoyed with Eddie when he wouldn't call a truce with Benji. * Alfie and Eddie both play in the game. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *Alfie is shocked when Eddie claims that one of the Sibuna members broke the phonograph. *They are both shocked when Fabian reveals KT broke the phonograph and is working for Team Evil. *They both cheer when Jerome and Joy kiss. *They both shun KT. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *They are both worried when Patricia runs into the drama classroom crying. *They both chase KT when she runs out of the secret room. *Eddie asks Alfie about the clue, but he has no idea about it. *Eddie and Alfie (and Patricia) discover the next artifact in the crypt and they also discover one inside a globe. *Eddie and Alfie (and Patricia) are scolded by Victor and are leaded to the living room. *They are both worried when Trudy tells the Anubis House residents about Robert visiting her. *Eddie tells Alfie that Willow was missing when Alfie said that he has eyes like a hawk. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Eddie tells Alfie that there is an emergency so they have to leave. *They run off as the play begins. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Eddie warned Alfie about Patricia being a sinner *Eddie (and KT) were shocked when Alfie said that they had to stay at the gatehouse. *Eddie was telling Alfie to not look down when Alfie was in the chimney. *Eddie told Alfie that he and KT will come back for him when he was trapped. *He was worried that Alfie was turned into a sinner when the clock struck 12. The Touchstone of Ra *They fell over Dexter's bag (along with Jerome). *Eddie was standing next to Eddie and said "Trudy there's a stranger in the kitchen!". *When Alfie was about to go out the door, Eddie walked in and the food Alfie was eating left on Eddie's shirt and fell to the ground. Eddie said, "Seriously". *Alfie was worried (and had tears in his eyes) when Eddie was knocked out. *Alfie was right in front of the touchstone (with KT) when Eddie was the sacrifice for Ra. *Alfie was relieved when Eddie woke up. Category:Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings